frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kingdom of Osea
The Kingdom of Osea is a non-canon Kingdom that appears in TheDarkKnight1881 (Razgriz4Shadowhawk)'s Currently Untitled Frozen FanFiction collection, located on FanFiction.net. It is set in what is now Modern Day Great Britain, more specifically around London. It serves as residence for Prince Kenneth Harling, and the rest of the Osean Royal Family. History The Kingdom of Osea spans across the fallen Grand Duchy of London. It was formed by Duke Vincent Harling, the last Duke of London, after he emerged victorious in a sword-fight against Lord Victor Miller, after London had been destroyed. 200 years later, it is ruled by King Vincent XVI, and his wife, Queen Isabella. The Kingdom has strong ties with Arendelle, however, only one of the 6 members of the Royal Family attended the coronation of Queen Elsa, and that was Prince Kenneth, the 3rd youngest son of the King. Flag The Flag of Osea is a circle of 6 stars, with a smaller 7th star in the right corner of the circle. The top half of stars are blue against a field of white, and the bottom half are white against a field of blue. Geography The Kingdom is located from the city formerly known as London, and spans to both the east and west coast of the island on which the Kingdom is situated on. It's position on the island makes it a hub for international trade. The centre of the Kingdom, located on what remains of the Grand Duchy of London, is the City of Osea itself. The human population is mainly situated within the perimeter of the Osean Castle, and around the City of Osea itself and the other 3 cities within the Kingdom. It also has a non-human population, such as that of various animals across Osea's forests. There have been reported sightings of Trolls, but they have been unconfirmed at this time. The Kingdom is subject to the succession of seasons, having both warm summers and frigid winters. In the winter, there is a noticeable decrease in plant life and animal activity. In the summer, the Kingdom's animal and plant-life flourishes. Government Government System: Monarchy Head of State: The King and/or Queen Head of Government: '''Prime Minister '''Religious Authority: The Bishop The title of King/Queen is hereditary, but is also granted to the spouse of the monarch either when the monarch is crowned, or when the monarch marries during his/her reign. King Vincent XVI is the 30th Monarch of Osea, and the 16th to bear the name Vincent. The only political power held by the Monarch is that they can either approve or reject Parliamentary Bills that have passed both the House of Commons and House of Lords. The Prime Minister serves as a subordinate to the Monarch. They hold most of the political power in the Kingdom. They are an elected official. Elections take place every 5 years, where the People of Osea vote a single group of politicians, or Party into power, the leader of the winning group becoming the Prime Minister. During his/her term as Prime Minister, they are apart of the Monarch's Counsel, and the Privy Council. A governing body serves under the Prime Minister, known as a Cabinet. They are selected from the Party, and they are responsible for running the Kingdom as per the Monarch's request. Laws are passed through a Parliamentary system. The Law, or Bill, is first presented to the House of Commons. If a majority of the Members of Parliament vote that the Bill should be passed, then it is passed onto the House of Lords. If the landowners and peers who make up the House of Lords also vote the Bill should be passed, it is passed onto the Monarch, who ultimately decides that the Bill should be passed. It is rare that a Bill should not be passed by the Monarch, but there have been a number of times when the Bill was not approved by the Monarch. The Bishop is the main religious authority. They have no real political power, and are responsible for both the crowning of the Monarch and the wedding of the Monarch, should the Monarch choose to wed. }} Category:The Other Dignitary locations